


Can Yuuri and Victor feel the love tonight?

by SaintedStars



Series: Yuri on Ice Songfic Project [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Lion King Song), Gen, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Otabek Altin has the patience of a saint, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Victor Nikiforov is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky liked to think that he didn't have any kind of regrets in his life. Well... Maybe he had just one.Why couldn't he just have let that fat pig Katsuki win the Grand Prix Final so those idiots could get married?! Now they're even more insufferable and, what's worse, they won't keep it to themselves!What additionally sucks is how Mila and Georgi get WAY too into it!





	Can Yuuri and Victor feel the love tonight?

Yuri Plisetsky liked to think that he lived without regrets. He had lived his eighteen years working his body to the bone to achieve everything that he had set himself out to do. As he stood at the side of the Russian Ice Skating Team's ice rink and pretended to be listening to what was going on around him, he mentally listed out the various tasks that he had completed.

Become a successful ice skater so he could support his grandfather? Check.

Get onto the Russian Figure skating team? Check.

Get Victor Nikiforov to train him? Check. (Kind of)

Get to the Grand Prix Final? Check.

Meet Yuuri Katsuki? Check (and he may or may not have scared the ever living crap out of him at the same time but that was just a bonus as far as he was concerned.)

Get to the Grand Prix Final (Again) and tell J.J. And his stupid girlfriend to get bent! Check.

Win the Grand Prix Final! Check! (Suck on THAT, J.J.!)

Get Otabek to go out with him.... Okay, he was still working on that.

But as he watched two figures skate around the rink, seemingly unable to keep their hands off of each other, he found himself listing a single regret. One single thing that he wished he could have something about and now that he had realised it, it was beginning to eat away at him. What was worse, the source of his regret and growing irritation was skating around the rink right in front of him.

Victor and that fat pig, the Japanese Yuuri (who was the one who should have been named Yurio, damn it! It was his name!) were skating around and around the rink, apparently working on a new pair skate that they wanted to debut during a show that Yakov was making the whole team take part in St. Petersburg. They kept moving apart from each other and then coming back together in exaggerated spins and sweeping motions that made Yuri want to gag like a cat on a hairball.

He just had to win the Grand Prix Final. He just had to go out and win. He just couldn't let that pig win and just let them get married. Now he was stuck watching them dance around each other (literally and metaphorically) and it made him want to bang his head against the nearest solid surface, grab them both by the scruff of the neck (he would summon the devil and command him to give him the strength to do it if he had to) and throw them into the nearest church so that they could JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY!

Even Yakov seemed to be growing sick and tired of their near constant flirting but that could also be because he was a bitter divorcee who had gotten played by his ex-wife during the proceedings. That was what Mila had told him at least since Yakov and Lilia had split up before Yuri had come onto the team and, considering how Yakov tended to twitch whenever Lilia came into the room, Yuri had very little to disbelief her. But, because he enjoyed being able to feel his legs and didn't like the idea of being worked to death, he didn't say a single word about what she had divulged to him to his coach.

Moving back to the target of his annoyance, he saw that Victor and Yuuri ('Victuuri' as Mila had nicknamed their relationship and unfortunately it had stuck like glue in amongst their small circle of fellow skaters) had moved away from the rink and were divesting themselves of their skates.

Sighing in relief, Yuri pushed off of the side where he had been lingering as he waited for the irritating couple to finish their incessant flirting. He moved around to stand in the centre and mentally prepared himself to begin his routine, counting his steps and even beginning to turn into his first spin when a sound from the side of the rink caught his attention, making him stumble and land on his ass.

“It's almost sad, isn't it?” Came Mila's voice, somehow managing to be amplified in the acoustics of the building.

Cursing and ignoring Yakov's questions in favour of rubbing the parts of him that were hurting from his rough landing on the ice, he went back over to the side of the rink.

“What the hell are you talking about, you old bag?” He snarled, following her gaze and cringing when he realied what or, rather, who she was staring at.

  
“_I can see what's happening.”_ Mila crooned, resting her head on one hand.

“_What?” Yuri asked quickly._

_“And they don't have a clue...” _Mila continued as if Yuri hadn't said a word.

“_Who?”_ Mila only pointed at the duo on the benches who were talking in hushed voices together.

_  
“They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line - our trio's down to two.” _She continued to bemoan.

“Hey!” Georgi snapped from behind them, having been reading on the benches but they ignored him. It was something that they had gotten used to after he went through an entire tissue box during his last break up.  
  
Mila, seemingly lost in the throes of whatever madness came with extended exposure to Yuuri and Victor, began to speak in a sarcastic mock-French accent.

_  
“Ze sweet caress of twilight...”_ Yuri gagged, reminded of Chris, the whore.

__  
“There's magic everywhere,  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air!” She carried off before Yakov noticed them and ordered them to get back to work, a visibly irritated vein throbbing his temple and his fist waving at them. The Russian skaters promptly got back to practising, his threats of a complete ban on social media only encouraging them.__  
  


As if guided by divine intervention, Victor and Yuuri wandered down the street, passing by a woman who was leading a singing group in a familiar sounding seranade.

__  
“Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things!” Victor, being the kind of person who could appreciate such things, paused in his walk to enjoy the woman's singing. But there was something else that was playing his partner's mind. Something... that involved the starry eyed Russian man standing at his side and who wore the matching ring that currently adorned his own finger. __  
  
  
'So many things to tell him  
But how to make him see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
He'd turn away from me...' Little did Yuuri know, just what was going on inside of his fiancee's head matched his own thoughts almost perfectly.__  
  
  
'He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the champ I know he is  
The champion I see inside?!' Victor, seemingly moving in tandem with the oncoming crescendo, pulled Yuuri around so that he was standing in front of him and began leading him through a simple waltz.__  
  
“V-Victor! What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, blushing vividly underneath his glasses.

“Going with the moment. Doesn't this seem perfect?” Victor insisted, taking the lead in the dance in front of the dancers. The woman spotted them and beamed, being a fan of the Russian figure skating team so she knew about them and their shenanigans during the Grand Prix Final.

_“Can you feel the love tonight?_  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are”  


Back at the rink, Georgi had wandered over towards the edge of the rink, dabbing away at his eyes with a tissue that he had gotten from his bag. Mila took one from the box that he was holding as well and blew her nose loudly. Somehow he always seemed to have these things on hand, Yuri blamed it on his numerous romantic failings.__  
  
“And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed...” Georgi continued, sniffing as Mila reached over to pat his head like she was trying to comfort a dog with a thorn in it's paw.__  
  
“His carefree days with us are history....” Mila crooned, dabbing at her eyes with a fresh tissue as Yuri rubbed his temples, wondering just how in the hell this had become his life. __  
  
  
“In short: Our pal is doomed!” Mila and Georgi howled together, bursting into tears afterwards, burying their weeping faces in each other's shoulders.

Yuri, in the meantime, had wandered off of the ice and was having a good 'ol whine to Otabek over the phone. Yakov, on the other hand, was nursing an alka seltzer drink to soothe his aching headache.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this.
> 
> I initially wasn't going to write this up but I knew that I had to get back into the flow of things after my short hiatus AND I didn't want to lose my flow before I approach Halloween. My sister suggested that she choose one at random, first choosing the fandom then using a number generator for which fic I would write.
> 
> Thankfully, that won't be needed with the next two I'm planning and, what's more, they're both Halloween themed! Oh I can't wait! 
> 
> You can always find me at SaintedStars on tumblr and any and all comments, kudos or bookmarks are always appreciated
> 
> PLUS one of them is going to be from a brand new fandom that I've gotten into and I'm certain my wonderful readers won't have any objections to it (*winkwinknudgenudge*)
> 
> Also the song count for this fic was a whopping 10 times! I loved this song but now I don't want to hear it for a year!


End file.
